


全部都怪英格兰

by comos_kumakumar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom America (Hetalia), Consensual Gangbang, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in One Hole, England's Broken Magic, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic-related time line manipulation, Modern Russia, Multi, One-sided UKUS, Or should I say top RussiaS lol, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Sex Tape, Soviet Union, Top Russia (Hetalia), Triple Penetration, Tsarist Russia aka the Russian Empire, Unrequited UKUS, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, timefuckery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comos_kumakumar/pseuds/comos_kumakumar
Summary: About that one time England's magic went wrong...or how America's tight ass gets abused by excessive amount of Russian cock.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), One-sided America/England
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	全部都怪英格兰

字数：7.8K+  
配对：APH露米（沙露/米，苏露/米，现代露/米）  
警告：未实现的英→米，英对米的单相思  
附加标签：性爱录像带，四人行，三龙入洞，双插入，口交，舔肛，内射，自愿群P，时空紊乱，魔法造成的时间线改变，苏联，俄罗斯，沙皇俄国，英对米的单相思，窥淫癖  
分级：E  
免责声明：我不拥有APH。

如果你要问亚瑟柯克兰的话，他打死也不会承认事情变成现在这样都是因为他是个法术不精的三脚猫魔法师。  
——陪审团的女士们先生们，英格兰有什么错呢？如果说现在这个我行我素的美国总是让他焦头烂额，害得他怒从心头起恶向胆边生，决定用一个临时的时空魔法把他变回那个可爱的小殖民地，短暂地享受一下过去的美好回忆，那也完全是人之常情。  
等到国际会议开始前，亚瑟早早地埋伏在门后，屏息凝神地看着手表：阿尔弗雷德从不迟到，但也不肯提前哪怕一分钟。为了避嫌，他和伊万总是一前一后地走进会议室——就好像全联合国还有谁不知道他们俩在上床似的，欲盖弥彰。但是那天好巧不巧，先进来的不是阿尔弗雷德。  
这时候撤回咒语已经太迟了。那道白光击中了倒霉的俄罗斯，让他笔直地飞了出去，重重地砸在了走廊尽头的墙上。会议室陷入一片混乱。  
所以，如果你要问英格兰，事情也就是那样了，一场意外。  
魔法的效果在三天后就消失了。亚瑟不是没有试图搞清楚那期间到底发生了什么，得到的却只有阿尔弗雷德“这都是你的错，亚瑟！”的叫喊和电话线那头异常混乱的噪音。  
那之后不久，也就是今天，亚瑟接到了一个电话。“Bonjour l'Angleterre.”电话那头的人说。  
“你又在谋划什么，青蛙？”  
“录像带，”弗朗西斯说，“我拿到了。”  
“什么录像带？”亚瑟有点心烦意乱地问。已经隐约猜到了对方要说什么。  
“你的魔法失控的那天。难道你就不想知道他们回家之后发生了什么吗？Tsk, tsk,”弗朗西斯压低了声音，用他那种唯恐天下不乱的，耸人听闻的语调说，“我敢保证，你不看的话一定后悔终生。”  
“好吧，该死的，发给我。”亚瑟快把手机攥碎了，“我只不过是作为哥哥想确认阿尔弗雷德和那家伙在一起是否安全罢了。”  
“是吗，继续这么骗你自己吧。”法国人的声音懒洋洋的，亚瑟不太能判断他是真的漠不关心还是刚刚……做了点什么。“我觉得你应该好好看看，作为你没法亲自爬上小Amérique的床的安慰。”  
“嘿！”  
话筒对面传来一阵笑声，然后法国把电话挂了。  
几秒钟过后他的电子邮箱发出提示音。新邮件标题是“祝你度过愉快的时光”，结尾还跟着一个眨眼的emoji。  
该死的法国佬！  
我只想搞清楚自己的魔法到底出了什么差错，没有别的。亚瑟对自己说。他咬着嘴唇点开了那个文件夹。  
——————————————————————  
视频毫无征兆地开始播放了。画面很黑，好像是被一个人影挡住了光源，只能听到窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦的声音和断断续续的谈话声。亚瑟能听出来其中一个是阿尔弗雷德，另外一个——两个——还是更多？亚瑟有点糊涂了——声音也同样熟悉，轻快的，柔软的，带着生硬的俄国口音。  
镜头摇晃着，喀嚓直响，应该是镜头前的人正在架设三脚架，寻找一个合适的角度。然后晃动停止了，光线也慢慢稳定下来，让观众看清了镜头前的那张脸。  
亚瑟浑身一震，下意识地后仰以远离屏幕。旁人粗略地一眼看去，镜头前的人似乎和今时今日的俄罗斯没什么区别，但是他可太清楚了，任凭这家伙化成灰亚瑟也知道他是谁，眼角眉梢的锐气和锋芒毕露让他到哪里都能认出这张脸。苏维埃，红色恐怖，核战阴云的始作俑者（之一）与西方世界长达七十年的噩梦。他的噩梦，至少是。他不确定他孜孜不倦地试图灌输给阿尔弗雷德的那些东方威胁论他都听进去了多少，因为整个冷战期间阿尔弗雷德都在偷摸着和铁幕那头的布拉金斯基睡觉。  
布拉金斯基站起来，远离了屏幕。他背后的房间（阿尔弗雷德的房间！）里除了他之外还有三个人。阿尔弗雷德，和——另外两个布拉金斯基？！  
我的意思是，严格意义上来说他们都是同一个人。同一个伊万·布拉金斯基。但是他们属于不同的时代，压根不该同时出现。所以，这就是亚瑟的魔法故障导致的后果了。亚瑟紧张地捏了把汗。谢天谢地这不是一个永久魔法——就好像一个俄罗斯造成的麻烦还不够似的。  
离镜头最远的那个看起来是他们当中最年轻的，亚瑟有那么一个世纪没见过“他”了。他穿着一身沙皇俄国时代的深色军官制服，肩章上缀着一圈金线刺绣的流苏，五官还残留着一点柔和的轮廓。英国现在每次国际会议上都要打照面的那个俄罗斯站在他们身后，身上只剩下一件灰色的高领毛衣，外套不知所踪。他们都那么高大，气势逼人，衬得被夹在中间的阿尔弗雷德像个性爱玩具娃娃。  
“Al’ka,”年轻的帝国说，“面对我。”阿尔弗雷德转过脸去，和沙俄紧紧地拥吻。他们嘴唇相接的动作缓慢又下流，舌头缠绕在一起互相滑动，探索着彼此的口腔。沙俄戴着手套的双手顺着阿尔弗雷德的胸部往下摸，又往上摸，当他这样做的时候，他的手指转着圈摩擦着阿尔弗雷德的乳头。阿尔弗雷德肉眼可见地发抖。俄罗斯压在阿尔弗雷德的背上，嘴唇贴着他的脖子，不断亲吻他颈后的皮肤。他的手放在阿尔弗雷德阴茎上，慢慢地帮他手淫，每一次套弄到顶端的时候，都用他自己的胯部磨蹭一下阿尔弗雷德的屁股。在他们两个之间，阿尔弗雷德看起来已经不知所措了。沙俄咬着他发红的耳垂，把舌头伸进他的耳廓里。“看看你，我们都还没真正碰你，你的脸就这么红了。你漂亮得就像个洋娃娃一样。你不想做我们的洋娃娃吗，дорогой？”  
俄罗斯笑着摇摇头，“上帝，我都忘了十八世纪的我自己有多烦人了。别把你跟弗朗西斯学的那一套带到这里来，风流浪子。阿尔弗雷德不是个小妞。”  
苏联往回走到他们之中，加入了他们，阿尔弗雷德立刻就将大部分的注意力转向了他，放任布尔什维克人掐着他的脖子把他拉向自己，用舌头彻彻底底地操他的嘴，撕咬他的下唇直到他不悦地抗议起来。  
“小婊子。” 苏维埃不怀好意地低声笑着, “想我了？”  
“操你的。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的还击并没有什么诚意。  
亚瑟冷哼了一声。  
“还是一如既往地热情，”苏联喃喃地说，把他推倒在床垫上。“你那张伶牙俐齿的小嘴应该派上更好的用场。”  
俄罗斯在他肩上拍了一把。“转过去，给红色分子他想要的，我会让你准备好夹我的屌。（Turn around and give Red what he wants. I’ll get you ready for my cock. ）”  
阿尔弗雷德摇摇晃晃地照办了。他们帮助他翻过身趴好，把膝盖和双手撑在床单上。   
俄罗斯毛绒绒的铂金色脑袋现在埋在了阿尔弗雷德的两腿之间。虽然从摄像机的角度看不到，但是他正在做什么是无需言说的事情。倒不是说他现在还有余裕说话了。他的舌头深深地插进阿尔弗雷德后穴，每一次戳刺都显示出他丰富的经验，亲吻，吮吸，啃咬，知道该用多快的速度刺激哪里才能把阿尔弗雷德逼疯。他的手指掐在阿尔弗雷德的屁股上，把他的臀瓣分得很开，好让他的舌头能畅通无阻地继续深入。那指痕一定到了快能留下淤青的程度了。但是阿尔弗雷德尽可能安静地忍受着，哪怕安静从来不是他的特长。他气喘吁吁，把屁股抬起来，小幅度地前后摇晃着，在俄罗斯的舌头上操他自己。“伊万！ 伊万，天哪，再多点。”  
苏维埃直起身来跪在阿尔弗雷德面前，稍微分开膝盖。当他这么做的时候阿尔弗雷德明亮的蓝眼睛向上仰望着，流露出渴望的神色。“张开嘴。”他厉声命令道，拉开裤拉链让自己勃起的阴茎弹出来，像橡皮棍似的直挺挺地拍在阿尔弗雷德脸上。  
亚瑟倒吸了一口气，不敢相信自己的眼睛。那是光线的原因，还是俄国佬有一根马屌？他不确定任何一个人类能拥有那么粗长的一根老二，从视频上看起来它简直能毫不费力地捅到阿尔弗雷德肺里。  
“舔。”阿尔弗雷德几乎是跳起来执行了指令。他一秒钟也没有多等。亚瑟看着阿尔弗雷德抓住那根阴茎，在它雄伟的顶端印下一个湿答答的吻，如果忽略他正在亲吻的是什么，那副表情几乎可以称得上是虔诚的。他歪过头，调整着角度舔舐肉柱上跳动的血管，让已经滲出前液的龟头从嘴边划过，把他的嘴唇和脸颊都弄的亮晶晶的。然后他张开嘴，急切地接受了那只粗壮的生殖器，仿佛他从来没有听说过什么是咽反射一样毫不费力地把它吞了下去，纵容它一直深入，直到阴茎底部的囊袋压在了他的下巴上。他用双唇紧密地包裹住它，双眼因为专注而眨动。当这根庞然大物开始在他口中滑进滑出的时候他没有干呕，甚至没有露出什么不适的表情，只是因为他正用力地吮吸着而发出清脆的水声。他的嘴唇被撑得圆圆的，脸颊鼓出阴茎的形状。一直旁观着的沙俄也凑过来，他抬起一条腿跪在床边，把他的老二塞进阿尔弗雷德手里。阿尔弗雷德懒洋洋地用手指缠绕住它，开始有节奏地上下撸动。  
亚瑟屏住了呼吸。他的弟弟显而易见地知道怎么吸屌，他被调教得驾轻就熟就好像他是个什么色情影星一样。谁教的他这个？反正亚瑟不记得自己教过—不是说他不想。亚瑟的右手食指悬停在鼠标上。如果英格兰是个正直的人，他应该现在就停下，删除视频，洗个长长的冷水澡然后把自己灌得烂醉，把这段记忆彻底抹去，假装他什么也没有看到过。  
太糟糕了，他不是个正直的人。  
在屏幕上，俄罗斯猛地撞进了阿尔弗雷德，后者发出一声像溺水的小猫一样低哑的呻吟。没有警告，没有避孕套，他就那样直接开始操他了，大幅度地插进拔出，用老二把他塞得满满的。阿尔弗雷德颤抖着闭上眼睛，他显然没那么专注于讨好手上的大家伙了。每次俄罗斯从背后猛击他，他的勃起都会从两腿间弹跳起来。苏联没给阿尔弗雷德调整呼吸的时间，他把手指缠绕在阿尔弗雷德的头发上，迫使他被固定在自己的胯间，开始用力地干他的脸，逼出一连串含糊的，窒息的水声。他们的身体互相碰撞，床架哀鸣着，不断地撞在墙上。  
“真是又热又紧，”苏维埃感叹道, 危险地摩挲着阿尔弗雷德的颈侧，压在他的气管上，大拇指施加了一点力。于是阿尔弗雷德开始露出一丝惊慌的表情，他咳嗽起来，眼泪涌上眼眶。这并没有阻止苏联人把他的阳具更加用力地塞进男孩的喉咙。“他的喉咙真是完美的飞机杯，不是吗（Don’t you think he’s made perfect for throat-fucking）， 俄罗斯？”   
“对他温柔点，共产党。”俄罗斯说。  
“温柔点？那是什么意思？”苏联人鹦鹉学舌，确保在他的语气中加上一点刻薄的棱角， “我可不记得我什么时候对一个资本主义妓女温柔过。你变软弱了（You’re getting soft），伊万。”  
“别对你不了解的事情妄下结论。他很清楚我到底软不软。是不是，美国？” 俄罗斯反唇相讥，扇了阿尔弗雷德屁股一巴掌，要求一个答案。  
阿尔弗雷德可怜巴巴地呜咽了一声。他没法在嘴里还塞着一根鸡巴的时候做出回应。但是他显然没有真的在抱怨。然后像是商量好似的，两个俄国人一前一后地同时抽送起来，把他贯穿在他们的阴茎上，他们移动得又快又用力，推搡着被夹在中间的阿尔弗雷德的身体前后摇晃。  
阿尔弗雷德的声音变得高亢而迫切。冲击力穿过他的臀部和大腿，让他像过电一样地颤抖，把他的皮肤变成最诱人的粉红色。亚瑟睁大眼睛紧盯着他，只能想象那是怎样一种感觉。被那样夸张地撑开和填满……可是阿尔弗雷德看起来似乎无比享受。他在两根肉棒的前后夹击下摇晃着腰的样子放浪又大胆，就好像他就是为了被操而生的，他可以感激涕零地在嘴里叼着一根鸡巴而另外一根插在屁股里的情形下度过余生。  
亚瑟硬了。这是什么时候发生的？他暂停了视频，给自己一点时间深呼吸。他嗓子发干，裆部发紧，但他克制着自己的手不去磨蹭。这是不对的。他知道自己快要不能回头了，如果他再多看一秒钟这个画面他将永远被剥夺直视阿尔弗雷德的脸而不勃起的权利。但是他无法停下。  
沙俄跪得离他们更近了点。他抚摸着自己，把另一只手伸向阿尔弗雷德的下腹，玩弄他的阴囊，揉搓他的会阴，这让阿尔弗雷德第一次射了，他从床上弹起来，发出一连串长长的泣音。他看起来已经为这次高潮等待了太久以至于他的热烈反应吓了亚瑟一跳，赶紧把视频音量调低。  
苏联颤抖着呼出一口气，他发出一种低沉的愉悦的声音，他加快了节奏，又狠狠地插了阿尔弗雷德几下，然后在他喉咙里清空了他的存货。当他把阿尔弗雷德推开的时候，他伸手抓住了他的下巴，另一只手抓住自己的阴茎拍打阿尔弗雷德的侧脸，把他的精液涂抹得到处都是。“喝下去，一滴也别剩。”  
“荡妇，贱货，性饥渴的小婊子。满脑子只想着怎么被操。”苏维埃用某种混合着轻蔑和亲昵（fondness）的语气说，把大拇指从阿尔弗雷德嘴角挤进去，满意地看着阿尔弗雷德立刻嘬干净了他的手指。“这副模样不是很适合你吗？你应该成为我的，我们在一起不费吹灰之力就能统治世界，而你什么也不需要想只需要讨好我的老二。你可以一整天都坐在上面，就好像它是替你打造的专座一样，让它像你需要的那样干你，随时随地都把你下面那张饥渴的嘴喂得饱饱的。想想看吧，美国。你这么天赋异禀，不做个肉便器太可惜了。”阿尔弗雷德颤抖着呻吟着，向苏联人扔过去一个泪汪汪的眼刀，但他抽动的阴茎出卖了他觉得这个提议有多么诱人。  
“别戏弄他了，”沙俄猛敲了一下苏联的后脑勺，全世界敢这么对待伊万·布拉金斯基的果然只有他自己。“动作快点，我也得来一发。”   
他们再一次调换了位置，亚瑟的眼睛没有错过俄罗斯的阴茎从阿尔弗雷德的屁眼里拔出来时粘稠液体牵出的白丝。  
沙俄向后躺下，哄着阿尔弗雷德把他拉到自己身上。 阿尔弗雷德小心翼翼地分开双腿，趴在那根大得惊人的肉柱上，磨蹭着帮阴茎头部寻找他肉穴的入口，然后颤颤巍巍地坐了下去。他咬住嘴唇，憋住从喉咙里滚出的一声低泣，看起来就快要晕过去了。他静静地坐了一会儿，呼吸急促，然后开始动了起来。沙俄握着他的腰支撑着他，帮助他骑在自己胯间上下耸动。每次他的阴茎滑进去，都会发出一种又粘又湿的咯吱声。阿尔弗雷德的屁股里还充满了上一轮射进去的精液。每一波挺入都把那些液体挤出来一点，顺着他们交合的地方向下淌到床单上。  
亚瑟的脑子里一片混乱。天啊，他要射在裤子里了。事实上他不知道自己为什么还没有做到这一点，也许他的自控力比他想象的要强。也许是这个视频把他内心深处一直羞于承认的黑暗面暴露出来，负罪感让他的后背上像扎了一千根针。  
苏联把手放在了阿尔弗雷德的后背上，沿着他的脊柱往下滑，紧挨着他们肉体相连的位置把一根手指挤进去。阿尔弗雷德停下了，他知道将要发生什么于是肉眼可见地变得紧绷起来，但是他没有挣扎或者是躲开。他喘着粗气，紧紧抓住眼前人的肩膀，“不，不要，”他哀求道，发出像是哽咽一样的声音，疯狂地摇着头，“这太过分了，我做不到。”“嘘——”沙俄把他拉下来，给了他一个不容拒绝的吻，把手指插进他的发间，安抚性地抚摸他的脸颊，强迫他直视自己，“别害怕，我们会照顾好你的，好吗？我向你保证这会很棒，前提是你得先信任我。”花言巧语。亚瑟早猜到这家伙在床上也是个虐待狂。  
“你从来都没要求我温柔过，”苏联沙哑地说，把第二根手指插进阿尔弗雷德的屁股，“连问都没问过我。所以别装可怜了，我知道你承受的极限在哪里，阿尔弗雷德。”  
阿尔弗雷德艰难地吞咽着，努力消化一根阴茎和两根手指那么多东西同时在他屁股里的触感。沙俄帮他把上身抬起来一点，阿尔弗雷德上气不接下气地任由他摆布，双手撑在对方胸前保持平衡，直到只剩肉棒的头部留在他体内。苏维埃揉捏着自己硬挺的巨物，在阿尔弗雷德的穴口挤压着，更多地扩张他，然后缓慢地贴着先前的那根鸡巴顶了进去。  
阿尔弗雷德的嘴张开成了一个无声的“O”形，他的舌头吐了出来。  
“好孩子，好孩子，你做得很好（Good boy, good boy. Taking it like a champ.）。”他身下的那个俄国人鼓励着他，不停地把他汗湿的金发梳向脑后，一只手抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的胸膛。  
亚瑟咬着指关节，想象那些话如果是由他说出来会是什么样。想象着一个被快感冲昏头脑的阿尔弗雷德坐在他的分身上啜泣，从他战栗的双唇中滑出来的叫喊不应该是伊万而是亚瑟。  
他半是魂不附体半是欲火焚身地看着阿尔弗雷德慢慢地滑坐下去，他的入口被两根大屌撑开了。美利坚果然是能创造奇迹的国家。他将它们完完全全地吞了下去，又开始试着摇晃他的腰，这次两双手一起抓住了他，帮助他移动。因为阿尔弗雷德完全直不起身来，被下身饱胀过头的强烈存在感搞得一团糟。两根阴茎同时开始使用他，交替着进出的节奏，允许他享用他们的每一寸长度。阿尔弗雷德的小洞里仍然充满了精液，而且看起来他们很快就会射给他更多。“哦天啊，哦天啊，”阿尔弗雷德发出不知道是愉悦还是痛苦的呻吟。他的大腿正在剧烈地颤抖，两道金黄色的眉毛拧在一起，沾着泪水的睫毛抖个不停。  
俄罗斯拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脸，把他从他的恍惚（stupor）中唤醒，“帮我也找点乐子，吾爱。” 他说，然后就那样扶着他的性器塞进了阿尔弗雷德的嘴里，亚瑟甚至没注意到他是什么时候再一次硬起来的？阿尔弗雷德意乱情迷地顺从了，他用上唇和舌头用力压住他情人的分身，粘糊糊地舔着他嘴里厚重的东西。 当那双明亮的蓝眼睛因为快乐而变得失去焦距时，一连串的口水和前液混合物从他的嘴边滑落下来流到他的胸口。  
亚瑟的下巴砸到了地上。他绝对是疯了，或者是中了什么诅咒产生了幻觉。看着阿尔弗雷德被三根大屌从三个不同的方向操。他想要大笑或者大哭来打破这个咒语，但是没用，他的老二帮他把所有的眼泪都流干了。  
苏联的身体前倾，贴在阿尔弗雷德的后背上，抓住了他的胯骨然后开始加速抽插。亚瑟甚至都没有意识到他还能做到比之前更快，他的每一个前进动作都看起来像是几乎要把他的蛋塞进去，每一下从阿尔弗雷德的后穴里剥离都带出一圈粉红色的肠肉。  
阿尔弗雷德歇斯底里地啜泣起来。快感完全主宰了他，在他的脑子里爆炸，一波接一波的高潮把他的身体折磨得如此厉害以至于有那么一秒钟亚瑟发誓他看到阿尔弗雷德的白眼几乎翻到了头顶。他完全含不住还在他嘴里的那根鸡巴了，俄罗斯把他的上身拽起来，用双臂紧紧抱着他好让阿尔弗雷德能搂着他的脖子放声尖叫，声音高亢到淹没了皮肉拍击与床架摇晃的剧烈声响。然后他整个身体猛地绷直，像是拉满了弦的弓突然断掉一样释放了，在沙俄的制服上溅了一大片。  
在他之后，操着他的两个男人都没有坚持太久。他们失去了节奏，抽插的步调变得狂热和暴虐。更年轻的那个先射了出来，把他的精液一滴不剩地灌进阿尔弗雷德的肠道。然后苏联人也达到了他的第二次高潮，他拽住阿尔弗雷德的头发把他往后拉，就那样在他体内爆发出来。亚瑟从来没有见过那么多的精液，它们源源不断地从阿尔弗雷德的屁股里漏出来，多得像是要把床垫都淹没了。  
沙俄把阿尔弗雷德从他身上拔下来，阿尔弗雷德立刻就像被抽掉了骨头一样软绵绵地倒在了床单上。他看上去从里到外被操得熟透了，浑身是汗，身体还在不断地筋挛着，双腿之间一片狼藉，肛口因为过度使用而红肿。   
视频的最后一个画面是俄罗斯转过身来，向镜头所在的方向伸出手，把摄像机关上了。  
亚瑟砰地一声合上了电脑，向后仰面倒在床垫上。那些喘息声呻吟声和肉体撞击声还不断地回荡在他的脑海。他必须——他必须得做点什么不然他下一刻就会从里向外炸成一千万个碎片。被三根阴茎塞满的阿尔弗雷德。浑身精液的阿尔弗雷德。他汗湿的头发和呆滞的双眼。他向外滴答流淌着白浊的，不停张合的粉色穴口。在亚瑟意识到之前他就已经飞速地蹬掉了裤子把手伸进了自己的内裤里。他不能停下动作不然他的思想和良知就会追上他，而他的心脏正以每秒一八百十迈的速度狂跳，大脑神经嗡嗡直响试图将他刚刚看到的一切都永远地烙印在他的视网膜上。他撸动自己老二的频率和力道是如此猛烈都快他妈的产生电火花了。  
岩浆一样的热量盘旋在他的下腹，亚瑟连想都没想就高喊着阿尔弗雷德的名字射了出来。他这辈子从来没有这么剧烈地高潮过。多巴胺的洪流将他淹没，撕裂，碾碎，然后一切都猛地落下。把山崩海啸一样的自我厌恶和罪恶感砸在他头上。他茫然地直起身来，发现自己大汗淋漓，喘着粗气，手指上满是未干的精液。  
他冲进洗手间把自己的罪证尽可能地清理干净。当他这么做的时候，镜子里有一个惊惶、羞愧的绿眼睛男人紧盯着他。他长出了一口气，把脸埋进掌心。  
他爱着阿尔弗雷德。但是对于阿尔弗雷德来说他必须是—永远是—兄长，家人，父亲。他无法，他不能——  
阿尔弗雷德将会察觉。他不是世界上观察力最敏锐的人，但至少他会知道亚瑟做错了什么。亚瑟回到电脑面前，仍然呼吸不畅。视频播放软件已经自动休眠了。他看着光标在“删除该文件”选项上久久地悬浮，最后还是把它拖进了一个隐藏文件夹里。  
这是最后一次了。他对自己说。  
亚瑟不是一个说到做到的人。  
【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我怎么又在摸鱼搞pwp了，我发誓我下次一定好好写剧情向（不会的


End file.
